User talk:Poopybutt
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Splish! Splash! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Huge barney fan (talk) 15:52, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey, what's up? Welcome to Barney Wiki. I'm PurpleDino101. I appreciate you trying to help me out with the editing, but why did you edit the "Barney Through the Years" page? I was only trying to quote how Barney's voice changed through the years. Just watch the YouTube video, "Barney Voice Comparisons", and maybe you see my point because that's where I got the idea. Thanks. 2:47, October 10, 2016 PurpleDino101 Thanks for the tip, and I'm always happy to help a friend. You know, maybe we can get together some time and chat. Does that sound alright? 9:19, October 11, 2016 PurpleDino101 Regarding Riff Trough The Years Hey man,Just as a head's up we appricate you thinking ahead for a "Riff Trough The Years" but the thing is we don't need one (At least not yet) Riff has always had the same costume and half of the things listed are things arn't really about the costume but more the character's progression If the show ever comes back and if they make a new Riff costume that's fine but for right now can we please let the orange bud-ity bud not have a "Trough The Years" page? Thanks =) Huge barney fan (talk) 04:11, June 10, 2015 (UTC) No.Huge barney fan (talk) 18:20, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Barney Universal Studios Being Shut Down Hi Barneymiller123abc, unfortunately there is terrible news that has been announced. Universal Studios is planning to remove the "A Day in the Park with Barney" attraction to make space for "NintendoLand." Being that you are an active member of this Wiki. I would appreciate if you could help spread the word and so that people can sign this petition: Make Universal won't remove A Day at the park with Barney, or make a new one to help save the last remaining live Barney show in the world. We need a 100 signatures by tommorrow and I'm sure if every member of this Wiki supports, we may be able to save this attraction. Thank you. P.S. I also contacted one of the Admin's about this dilemma. BJtheDinosaur (talk) 01:40, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I just want to be clear though that I didn't create the petition so I don't deserve credit. I'm just spreading the word. :) BJtheDinosaur (talk) 02:14, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Barney's Coming Back in 2017 I can't believe Barney's coming back in 2017! Hi Barneymiller123abc, How are you? I am good. I was wondering, can episode plots on the barney wiki be expanded to include everything that happens in the episode, or are only short versions of episodes allowed? PLEASE message me back. :-) Thank you Barney's Road Tunes Hey Barneymiller123abc, I just saw your custom album "Barney's Road Tunes" on your YouTube channel and it's really awesome! Your Barney voice sounds great, too! I'd suggest for you to audition to be the new Barney voice but I imagine they already have people casted for the reboot by now. But still, great work! ---BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan A reboot of "Barney & Friends" I can't believe a reboot of "Barney & Friends" is set to air in next year 2017! I don't think it'll be a "reboot" persay, but rather a revival. Either way, I'm glad the series is finally coming back. --LyrickStudiosFan93 (talk) 20:26, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Edit for Numbers! Numbers! I loved your edit on Numbers! Numbers!. Thank you for working so hard. :-) Happy Birthday, Barney gallery I did it on that page but the images were to much so I thought of doing it on a separate page since they were to much. I thought of how the images should be instead of it being every shot I thought it would be best to do only certain angles from the camera. I would only do multiple if it was necessary and I'm trying not to go overboard like last time. Their shouldn't be a separate page like their are on other wikis. I_Helfrich/Kidsmtvslv The "season" category and the "generation" category on home video pages are purely subjective. We don't need so many categories on each page. Simplifying the number of categories keeps this wiki more organized. Barneyandhisfriends (talk) 01:40, december 5, 2016 (UTC) Anwsering your question Barney Home Video is a brand peter name not a company The distrbuiters for a while were whoever owned the franchise (AKA Lyons,Lyrick,HIT) Huge barney fan (talk) 18:23, december 5, 2016 (UTC) Not really no (Also the introduction was done by wikia not me......It's automated to have admins welcome new members =) ) I have no idea..........I'll bring your question to SonicHOG =) Huge barney fan (talk) 22:48, december 5, 2016 (UTC) I didn't lock the articalHuge barney fan (talk) 22:25, december 5, 2016 (UTC) FYI #I am not locking all the pages. At one point, this wiki ballooned to over 4000 articles (half of which had little to no content). That is totally unacceptable, revealing that this wiki needs some basic restrictions. Even the gallery is a mess, with far too many pictures. #We can finally agree that "Barney Home Video" is not a company. So, how long was that "company" page up? Far too long. All I am asking is for some consistancy and structure to this wiki. Messing with the categories is the wrong way to accomplish this goal. #The generation/era pages are gone, so why does the category still exist? The category is unofficial and ambiguous. I've mentioned this many times; and sorry to say, we should not be categorizing anything by generation. Fan talk is oppionated, which is fine. However, this wiki is an encylopedia of Barney information, ie factual information. The pages on this wiki should reflect this. #Only the episodes, songs and characters should have a "season" category, with some restrictions. ##The song must have been written during the production of the season. ###''The Rainbow Song is a Season 1 song, ''Castles So High is not ##The character must have appeared during the season. ###''Stephen'' is a Season 4 character, ''Miss Kepler ''is not. #Home videos should not have the season category as it is still too ambiguous. I've already listed examples prior. #I thought adding "runtime" to the Home Video template was a great addition. The distributor is superfluous information. As for the production company, very few videos were produced by other companies. Thus, making it useless information. #Feedback is important. However, without getting any feedback, I assume that other users are fine with these changes. Barneyandhisfriends (talk) 04:35, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism is getting out of control It's no use, the vandalism attacks has gone this far enough on this wiki and the requests to becoming an admin isn't working well since the recent admin comes here rarely. I was thinking about doing community consensus to gain these rights for promotion of new admins to cleanup any future vandalism on the Barney wiki and keep it maintained. I've made a blog of it here. Regarding S'mores It's on there..........Under Barney's Beach Party ;) (Any rename and/or rerelease unless if it's a episode video with 2 or more episodes get's removed from the list since their virtually the same thing) Also I deeply aplogize for not getting rid of that error on Season 13 I'll get to it when I can I've just been busy with proecting a bunch of articals (I've been meaning to correct a few videos/episodes...There's alot of errors regarding writers (For example Stephen White is credited for writing "You Can Be Anything" on the artical When it was actually Mark S Bernthal) =) Huge barney fan (talk) 16:04, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Hi, should we have a page with transcripts of fundings that aired before and after the show during the original PBS run? Barney's Animal ABCs Hey Barneymiller123abc, since your an admin I just want to tell you an error I found on the page for Animal ABCs. For Over in the Meadow it says the clip is from Ducks and Fish which it wasn't even in the episode. It should be changed to Hearing. Can you please fix that? :) --BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan I'm sorry for upload this image for this wiki. You think you can delete it. Mixedtrafficengine98 (talk) 01:00, October 22, 2016 (UTC)Mixedtrafficengine98Mixedtrafficengine98 (talk) 01:00, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Alert: Humv0098 Just a little alert that a user named Humv0098 has vandazling pages. Could you please block him to infinite? --Rodney16 (talk) 23:37, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey Drendermen79 vandalized a page. Can you block him for 3 days? Alex31505 (talk) 16:15, December 4, 2016 (UTC) How did you managed to get to my skype account????????????? >:( Hi, I'm trying to create a template page for Barney Cartoons Through the years but I can't figured it out. Please help me. Nick Question Hey. I have a question about the article "Barney & Friends Favourite Hits": Should it be known as "Barney's Favourite Hits Musical Celebration" or should we keep the title "Barney & Friends Favourite Hits"? --Rodney16 (talk) 22:00, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Hi!